


Lucid Love

by Naveri



Series: Lauki Week 2020 🖤 [1]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Fluff, Lauki - Freeform, Parallels, Romance, Soulmates, conflicting thoughts, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naveri/pseuds/Naveri
Summary: The world began to crumble the moment two souls clashed. Around and around they would go. An Endless Dream.Lauki Week 2020 - Soulmate Prompt
Relationships: Dylan Rosenthal/Lauren Sinclair, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Series: Lauki Week 2020 🖤 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969480
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Lucid Love

**_The world began to crumble the moment two souls clashed._ **

The Phantom Scythe captured them. That was the last thing Lauren remembers. They were _almost_ there. They had _almost_ succeeded. _Was it all for naught?_

She wakes. The brilliant warming sun breached her curtains, basking her sheets in a glorious new day. 

_Was it all a dream?_

_No._

_Another nightmare._

It fades away into the recess of her mind. Disperses, crumbles at the very touch of a thought attempting to pull it back out. 

_What was it again?_

Lauren goes about her morning routine. Taking a nice hot shower, prepping her long locks of fire by brushing to untangle and tightening it into a ponytail. She grabs for her work uniform. Her _detective_ uniform. Lauren freezes, staring on at it in a daze. _Why does this feel so foreign? That nightmare must have really messed me up._ A tiny smile creeps along her lips, throwing it on and hopping down the steps to the smell of pancakes. 

“Uncle! Surprised to see you here!” 

He’s sitting at the head of the table, enjoying a cup of coffee and reading the paper. 

“Well, well. Look who is chipper.” He laughs, leaning over to pull a seat out for her. She plops down, already piling food onto her empty plate. 

“How was that date of yours? Successful?”

_Date? Why can’t I remember?_

The clock on the wall ticked away, her mind reeling for an answer. Flashes of a familiar face came to her. 

_OH!_

“You mean with Dylan? I mean, it’s been weird to--you know, go a step forward with our friendship and all. I think it will work out though!” 

Rocking back and forth gently, Lauren hummed in happiness, enjoying the bites of sweet and smothered syrupy pancakes with tiny blueberries every once in a while surprising her taste buds. After she finished her plate, she jumped up waving Tristan off who wished her a good day. She stepped out. It was a beautiful spring morning and the fresh scent of flowers enveloped her. Then she stopped, her foot reaching the sidewalk and her body stilling.

_Why does something feel different? Why does something feel like it’s missing? Did I forget something? I’m sure I grabbed everything..._

She still had some time to spare. Maybe she’d go and see if Dylan was working already. She jogged a few blocks, trying to push out the anxiety of her nightmare she could no longer remember. 

Golds of amber caught sight of the quaint little flower shop. Baskets of flowers laid out for the morning walkers to see, hanging flower pots and vines wrapping around the small pillars holding up the balcony above. The balcony; Dylan’s favorite spot. The sun loved that spot, and so did all the flowers. It was practically a garden; a very small one. Purple hyacinths, the Royal Family flower, filled the brim of the many baskets outside. Lauren jogged across the street and headed to the front of the shop. It was still pretty early so she was surprised to even see a customer there. It was a man, standing there staring down at the largest of the baskets, all filled bountiful of the purple hyacinths. 

_Was he just indecisive? Maybe he needed help?_

“Trying to figure out what to get the lucky lady?” She didn’t know what came over her, trying to spark up conversation with this stranger. He was a little taller than her, dressed in a pair of tan slacks and a dark blue button up. It wasn’t even properly tucked in, he looked like he’d just left his house and didn’t bother to look decent. His head shot up at her voice, fingers still pressed on his bottom lip in thought, his other hand holding his elbow firmly. Bright oceans of blue met molten fire and they clashed. Lauren’s heart flips and tremors. They freeze, neither of them speaking. She realized he had done a double take, both their eyes now wide and staring. Lauren broke from her trance first, throwing up her hands and quickly apologizing for shocking him from his thoughts.

_He must have really been thinking hard about this one._

“I’m sorry, I interrupted you. The man working here would be happy to assist you in picking--”

He interrupted her, stepping forward, arms now down, those striking sapphires glimmering in the morning sun. 

“No, I was just lost in thought. Sorry if I startled you with my rude behavior.”

Something urged her forward, stepping closer to ask a burning question that breached her mind the moment she saw him. His locks of dark midnight swayed in the wind, loose and almost escaping the bun he had them trapped in. They framed his face well. _He’s handsome._ Clearing her throat, she stutters. 

“S-Sorry...Do I know you?”

His furrowed brows and frown break, a smile lighting up his face and his hand scratching the back of his neck in a shy manner. 

"Afraid not. I'd remember those pensive eyes anywhere.” He winked, placing his hands in his pockets and removing his gaze from hers. 

_He’s so...quirky._

She apologizes for the second time now, gazing down at the hyacinths in the baskets. 

“So, the purple hyacinths? Is that your choice?”

He’s quiet for a moment, eyes casting toward her and then the baskets. A genuine smile appears over his lips, but something feels sad about it. 

“It’s something nostalgic, I can’t seem to place the meaning as to why. I just know they wer---are important to me.” 

She can detect a lie, a strange ability she’s had all her life. He isn’t telling one. Lauren now apologizes for the third time, stepping back to wave goodbye. She wasted too much time now to go see Dylan, she’d have to stop by later after work. 

“I’m sure _she’ll_ like whatever you pick. Anyway, I have to go! Take care.”

He jolts forward, trying to stop her. “I didn’t get your name!” he shouts watching her step backward further away from him. She smiles, brushing tendrils of fire kissed hair from her eyes and shouts out. 

“Lauren Sinclair!” 

He holds up a hand, quickly rustling through his pants pocket. He keeps his other hand up, long finger pointed skyward, telling her to wait. He rushes inside the flower shop, Lauren standing there awkwardly. 

_What is he doing?_

He appears from the entrance, his shoulder pushing on the door to open it and jogging over to her form. His hands are behind his back, and he’s got that quirky smile back on his face. Locks of dark blue are brushing along his long lashes, and now that he’s up close she swallows dryly. _He’s--kind of ethereal._

A small bouquet of daisies fills her vision. She gasps without realizing, hands instinctively grabbing for them and their fingers brush. He leans forward a little so that he can whisper to her and lets the bouquet slip fully into her hands. 

“Nice to meet you, Lauren. I’m Kieran White.” 

“Haha!” She gasps again, clasping her hand over her mouth with a blush creeping up on her cheeks. “I--that is very sweet. How did you know daisies are my favorite? You’re not some creepy stalker are you?”

He raises an eyebrow as if surprised by this information, a deep chuckle emanating from his throat. “Just a hunch. My instinct is strong. Also, there isn’t a _she._ But--maybe you’d be interested in meeting again?”

_Oh my god, is he trying to hook up?_

“Sorry, but actually I’m dating the flower shop worker. That’s the whole reason I came.” 

She watches the smile fall for a moment, acceptance reeling in. 

“Hmm, Dylan? He’s a chump.”

Lauren spits on the daisies in surprise, clasping a hand over her mouth again for a moment. This time he laughed at her response, leaning back on his heels and his hands clasped behind his head. He’s grinning again, staring down at her with intent interest. Lauren raises an eyebrow at him, a smirk laid out on her lips.

“You know Dylan? I’ll be sure to tell him you said that, _Kieran White.”_

His expression freezes again at the sound of her lips speaking his name. He’s struck by lightning, fallen into awe, whatever it may be, he’s sucked in and can’t escape. Kieran’s mouth has fallen open as she holds the flowers closer to her chest.

“I appreciate the thought...and the effort. However, I have to get going for work.”

Raising the bouquet as a goodbye, she gives one look back at his star-struck face. Bright baby blues watching her go. His arms drop, shyly waving her off.

“Of course, _detective._ Have a wonderful day.”

* * *

The little incident at the flower shop helped ease her anxiety away from this morning. Work was quick, almost too quick. Her entire day felt surreal. Something odd was stirring inside of her every time she thought back to the man she met. Choosing to ignore it, she goes about her day with ease. Lauren missed her chance at seeing Dylan at the flower shop, Kym opting to walk with her back to her house over some gossip she had to spill. She was a chatterbox, and Lauren couldn’t possibly deny her best friend the need to vent.

It wasn’t until later, when the spring morning sun had set and the full moon had risen that her thoughts wandered back to the meeting with Kieran. The daisies were now secure in a vase next to her bedside. Kym teased her about it, and Lauren felt it necessary to lie, saying they were from Dylan. Something gnawed away at her. She tosses. She turns. The sheets are tangled around her legs, her gown now spun up around her body. Her hair is tussled, and her pillows sprawled about.

_I can’t sleep. More nightmares are sure to come._

An odd thought is pushing on her mind. _A place._ It just won’t escape her. Why is she thinking about it? Why does this keep pushing to the forefront of her thoughts? After an hour, she exhales, exhausted from her attempt at sleeping. Lauren fits on some pants and a large sweater, quietly heading to the front door and slipping on some shoes. 

It's getting close to midnight. 

The brisk cold air feels good compared to the stuffy bedroom. She lets her feet guide her to her mind’s destination. The sound of water from the river echoes in the distance and she finds herself at the bridge. It wouldn’t stop. The pestering notion to come here. _Why here?_

No one is there when she arrives. It’s quiet and the lamp lights, a quiet buzz coming from them being the only thing that fills the silence. It’s just her imagination. 

_What’s wrong with me?_

She sighs, hands pushing along the railing of the bridge as she stares out at the dark murky waters below. Turning away, she heads back the way she came. Lauren is jolted backward, a large hand gripping onto her arm. She whips around, no gun at the ready and terror filling her. Then relief rushes over her body, heart steadying from the fear. 

_It’s him._

A snarky smile is falling over him as he speaks. “So sorry, mon amour. I think _we do_ know each other.” 

“Kieran…”

Memories are rushing in, their hands clasped, drenched in blood. He’s leering. A cruel and wicked smile facing her. He’s devilish. 

_The Purple Hyacinth. Assassin and Cop. Together._

They’re a duo. Jumping rooftops, interrogating criminals, arguing under the moonlight, building plans in a cave. The very same cave where it all shatters. Where Lune falls apart. They’re building up from the crumbling deal they once had. She hates him. She _loathes_ him. He’s different. He’s shadowed himself. The memories blaze through her mind. The two of them, working together trying to fix their broken bond. Creaky and unstable like the Ferris Wheel they ride. It’s for the mission they tell themselves. It’s what they try to believe. They are doing this for their own desires. It melts away, because they can’t ignore that the time together is real, that it makes them happy. They’re eating funnel cake together, smiling, laughing, bantering, fighting for one another, saving _their_ friends. Saving each other. Saving the city. He’s protecting her. He’s giving up _everything_ for her. He’s--- _kissing her._ He’s bleeding for her. He’s _dying for her._

Her mind plummets from the memories and she’s gasping for breath, ripping away from his hold. He’s standing there patiently on the bridge. 

“Lauren.”

“You’re not him.” She chokes up, tears beginning to stream and pour from her soul. She can feel it. She can feel his soul. But it feels _so far away._

“Lauren, I’m sorry.” 

His other hand is reaching forward, a purple hyacinth between his fingers, coated and dripping in blood.

“I’m so sorry.”

She’s too terrified to look at the flower and his gaze, but she looks anyway. His sorrowful expression and the swarm of regrets flickering in those eyes, now a cloudy, dull storm. She screams into the void. 

“I want the real Kieran!!!!”

The world around them shatters, falling to pieces, his body and hers, like liquid, seeping away with the broken memories and illusions that follow. They swirl together, merging, colliding, burning, searing, cooling, freezing.

Lauren’s eyes open to light bellowing from above her. She’s strapped to a metal chair and shivering from the cold, but there’s a burn in her stomach. A wound. It hurts. _It hurts._ Amber eyes adjust to the room. Her breath lurches, soul tumbling, and heart dropping to her stomach. 

Laid before her is _his_ body, lifeless. 

His eyes open, soulless. 

Lauren cries out in anguish for him. 

_She would never have him back. He was gone._

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Kieran.”

A familiar, deep voice whispers in the distance, speaking to another.

“She’s awake.”

“Put her back under.”

“Yes, sir.”

Her mind is muddled and blurry. Eyes drooping low, trying to capture the last remaining vision of Kieran in a puddle of blood upon the floor. His hand, the last thing she sees. It was reaching for her, desperate for one more moment with her. Now her tired thoughts drop like rain upon shallow puddles. 

_That was him. It was real, for a moment. He was sorry._

Lashes flutter, tears seep, mind veiled, and with it her soul is cloaked in the darkness where she would meet him once more. 

In a new world. 

In another place. 

In a different reality.

In her lucid love creation.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Dylan is so sneaky he even tries to manipulate Lauren in her illusions and dreams.  
> \---------  
> Some lyrics that really sum up how I felt writing this. *Sobs*
> 
> 'Cause I am like a dream and you are just a trip that I am on  
> When the trip is over I will go back to the places where I once belonged  
> And I will look for comfort there and when I do I know it will be gone
> 
> This is just some trip that we are on  
> When the trip is over we will think of this as some place we once belonged  
> When I find no comfort I'll look again to find it in your arms  
> That is where I dream a dream where I am you and you are me  
> And that's where I know love


End file.
